


Jocelyn VS lemon fanfiction

by L_ucifer



Series: Shadowhunters VS fanfiction [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Post-City of Glass, Sequel of Jocelyn VS incest fanfiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ucifer/pseuds/L_ucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel of "Jocelyn VS incest fanfiction"]<br/>Jocelyn ha da poco superato il trauma delle fanfiction incest, che si sono rivelate tutte grosse menzogne. Ma… non ha ancora capito che quando si gira in internet ci sono pericoli dietro ogni - metaforico - angolo?<br/>Dalla OS:<br/>— Mamma, ti ripeto che non ha senso credere a quelle cose. Sono assolutamente false. Le uniche persone in cui devi credere su questo siamo io e Jace, noi stiamo insieme e ti posso assicurare che non sono andata a letto né con Simon, né con Jonathan e tantomeno con Jordan, e non ho nemmeno fatto una cosa a tre con Alec e Magnus! —<br/>[…]<br/>— E tu, Clary! Quante, quante volte ti ho detto di non fidarti di questo… questo… questa sottospecie d'individuo anatrofobico?! È stato cresciuto da Valentine, e guarda cosa ti ha fatto! Tradirti così! Dopo averti… dopo averti preso… dopo aver preso la tua innocenza! — Jocelyn le rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocelyn VS lemon fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione, questo è il sequel di "Jocelyn VS incest fanfiction", può essere letta anche senza, ma sarebbe completamente comprensibile leggendo prima il prequel.

— Mamma, ti ripeto che non ha senso credere a quelle cose. Sono assolutamente false. Le uniche persone in cui devi credere su questo siamo io e Jace, _noi_ stiamo insieme e ti posso assicurare che non sono andata a letto né con Simon, né con Jonathan e tantomeno con Jordan, e non ho nemmeno fatto una cosa a tre con Alec e Magnus! — Esclamò Clary, esasperata, ritornando in cucina per prendere un elastico con cui legare i capelli.   
— Ne sei sicura? — Chiese l'altra, incerta.  
— Ti ho detto di sì!  
— Sicura sicura?   
— Sì!  
— Sicura sicura sicu… Ahi, Clary! — Jocelyn si massaggiò la testa, guardando torva prima la figlia e poi la spazzola di plastica blu **(1)** che le era arrivata in testa.  
— Ti sta ben… oh, ecco! — La ragazza si precipitò verso la porta dopo il suono trillante del campanello.  
— Ciao, Jace! — Esclamò, sorridendo al suo ragazzo.  
— Clary… aspetta un secondo. Ti vedo diversa!   
Alla rossa si illuminarono gli occhi. Che Jace avesse davvero notato i riflessi chiari che aveva fatto nei capelli, su consiglio - o meglio, ordine - di Isabelle?   
— Ma sì! Sei diventata più alta! — Continuò poi Jace, sorridendo a trentadue denti mentre con la mano misurava l'altezza in linea d'aria della fidanzata.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e socchiuse la bocca quando si accorse delle pantofole con la zeppa che Clary portava. — No, non sei cresciuta. Sei sempre la solita nana da giardino.   
Lei lo guardò torva, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
— Uh no, Clary! Cancella subito quell'espressione dal tuo bel faccino, è troppo… troppo… troppo Morgenstern, ecco!  
La rossa alzò tutte e due le sopracciglia, visto che non sapeva inarcarne una sola come faceva circa il settantacinque percento della popolazione. — Cioè, fammi capire, _tu_ puoi prendermi in giro ma _io_ non ho il diritto di esprimere la mia rabbia come più mi aggrada?   
Jace sorrise: — Come più ti _aggrada_? Stamattina hai mangiato un dizionario per colazione, rossa? Oppure hai fatto un viaggetto nel secolo scorso? — Scoppiò a ridere vedendo il volto paonazzo di Clary, che però si sgonfiò come un palloncino e si avvicinò subito per schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
S'irrigidirono nello stesso identico istante.  
— Oh santissimo Raziel. — Esalarono insieme, sgranando gli occhi.  
— Perché non è ancora venuta? — Mugugnò il biondo, facendo un passo indietro.  
— Ehm, okay, prima era lì e…  
— Andiamo per esclusione. Di nuovo le fanfiction non possono essere, abbiamo già superato quella fase, grazie al cielo. - Jace esalò un sospiro tranquillo per poi impallidire - Ma… se non sono quelle stupide storie allora potrebbe esserci _due sole_ persone che hanno fatto questo.  
Si guardarono entrambi negli occhi mentre sentivano un brivido correre lungo la loro schiena, ed esclamarono insieme: — Valentine e Jonathan sono - ancora - risorti miracolosamente e l'hanno rapita!  
Mentre Jace evocava una spada angelica e ne passava un'altra a Clary, si sentì uno strano tonfo provenire dal salotto, come di qualcosa che sbatte.  
I due giovani Cacciatori deglutirono e si avvicinarono alla stanza con passo circospetto, sempre più convinti della teoria sul rapimento.  
Quando misero piede nel salone e lo trovarono perfettamente in ordine sbuffarono e lasciarono cadere a terra le spade angeliche, rivolgendo un'occhiata torva a Jocelyn, seduta davanti al computer con lo sguardo spiritato.  
Certo, però, non si aspettavano mica che scattasse in piedi con un'espressione da folle in volto e cercasse di _artigliare_ \- artigliare, capite?! - Jace!  
Lo Shadowhunter si tirò indietro di scatto, sbarrando gli occhi. — Ma cosa diav…  
— Tu! Lurido porco schifoso! — Strillò Jocelyn, afferrando la spada angelica che Clary aveva abbandonato poco lontano dal divano. I due ragazzi arretrarono avvicinandosi pericolosamente ad una parete senza porte.   
— Come hai potuto farle questo! Prendere lei e cinque minuti dopo quella schifosa cameriera sgualdrina **(2)**! — Urlò ancora la donna, avanzando.  
— E tu, Clary! Quante, quante volte ti ho detto di non fidarti di questo… questo… questa sottospecie d'individuo anatrofobico?! È stato cresciuto da Valentine, e guarda cosa ti ha fatto! Tradirti così! Dopo averti… dopo averti preso… dopo aver preso la tua innocenza! — Jocelyn le rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco.  
Clary fissò Jace, Jace fissò Clary e Jocelyn fissò entrambi.   
La più piccola riuscì a sfuggire dalla trappola formata dal corpo di Jocelyn - "No Clary non puoi abbandonarmi così!", "Clary torna qui, mia amata non lasciarmi solo con questo mostro!" - e si avvicinò lentamente al PC, cercando di incenerirlo.  
 _"— Oh sì Jace, così, continua! Più veloce! — Ansimò Clary, graffiandogli la schiena_ **(3)** _._  
 _Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi le mani di lui che scorrevano sul suo corpo e il..._  
 _[Censura]_  
 _— Sì Jace, sì! — Strillò Kaelie. Proprio in quel momento Clary entrò nella stanza, spalancando occhi e bocca. Li indicò e scoppiò a piangere._  
 _— Tu lurido stronzo bastardo! E anche tu, piccola fatina ninfomane! — Strillò, avventandosi su di loro."_  
Con la rotellina del mouse risalì fino all'intestazione della pagina e la trovò sempre uguale all'ultima volta. _Shadowhunters International Fanfiction._  
— Mamma. — Esalò, con le scorte di pazienza ormai completamente finite. Era proprio rimasta a secco, sì. — Quante diavolo di volte ti ho detto di non credere a questo maledettissimo sito di fanfiction?! — Strillò.   
— Ora basta, ho deciso! Niente più computer per te! Sequestrato a vita! — Continuò, afferrando il portatile in questione e stringendolo a sè.  
Jocelyn cercò di raggiungerla, disperata, e Clary sorrise e si annotò mentalmente che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Magnus per il _magnifico_ tappeto dell'altra volta e la _gloriosa_ statua di un puka vestito da hawaiana, con gli occhialini a mezzaluna di Silente **(4)** e un cappello da cowboy scintillante, e con dentro la pancia una lucina intermittente collegata ad un intrico di cavi in cui Jocelyn era inciampata, tirandosi addosso la statua-puka e arrotolandosi insieme ad essa nel tappeto sempre "made in Magnus".   
Si udì uno scatto. — Ma… cosa sta succedendo qui?! — Esclamò Luke, con lo sguardo di chi pensa che un Morgenstern a caso sia appena resuscitato e Clary e Jace si siano alleati con lui per strappare finalmente il cuore alla sua quasi sposa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
 **(1)** = Chi ha letto la saga di Percy Jackson sa a cosa mi riferisco. Non amo Rachel Elizabeth Dare, ma quella della spazzola è una cosa geniale! Con i dovuti credits a Rick Riordan, ovviamente, ho "riutilizzato" l'oggetto.  
 **(2)** = E ovviamente Jocelyn si riferisce a Kaelie, la cameriera di Taki's.   
 **(3)** = Proprio un vizio di Clary, eh? Prima in COLS, poi con Seb in Jocelyn VS incest fanfiction e ora qui?! XD  
 **(4)** = Il Preside di Hogwarts in Harry Potter, con i dovuti credits a madama J. K. Rowling, ovviamente ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fangirls and fanboy! :)  
> Anyway, sto già lavorando al sequel di questa fanfiction, che si intitolerà "Luke VS Valyn fanfiction" - dove Valyn sta per VALentine/JoceLYN, perché Jocentine semplicemente non mi piace U.U - e spero che quando verrà postato leggerete anche quello ^^  
> A presto,  
> -D.


End file.
